


[MIU404｜ibsm/smib] 本命巧克力

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [6]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊情人節快樂，預設無差互攻。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: MIU404｜smib [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Kudos: 13





	[MIU404｜ibsm/smib] 本命巧克力

嫌犯並沒有因為今天是情人節就停止作案，其他節日也一樣。

犯人沒有放假，機動搜查隊更沒有放假。

伊吹藍和志摩一未坐在車上，不是那輛顯眼的菠蘿麵包號，而是極普通的、和他們初次搭檔出勤時同款的機搜用車。

「⋯⋯累了，哈啊。」向後靠在副駕駛座上，伊吹看著志摩打了方向燈靠邊停進便利商店外的停車格，立刻叮嚀對方記得幫自己買杯咖啡提神。

「知道了，要換你開？」

「我想想。」

「在我買完東西之前你慢慢想。」

「嗯。」目送志摩進入便利商店的背影，伊吹試著不去在意手機上亮著的「二月十四日」，越是不想去在意反而越在意。

下午的時候他們接到無線電，驅車前往現場——一名穿西裝打領帶的上班族男子拿刀挾持隨機路過女性，一手勒住女性的脖子，另一手拿著水果刀揮舞。

男人嘴裡喊著「臭女人去死吧，為什麼我沒有收到巧克力，就連義理巧克力都沒有？只有我沒有收到，都是你們這些母豬的錯」，女子驚恐地尖叫著，不敢亂動掙扎。

秉持高度職業素養，志摩負責勸說男子冷靜下來，伊吹則看準時機制服男子，第四機搜再次展現完美的配合。

在為男子銬上手銬時，伊吹氣憤地教訓對方一頓，「沒有人有義務情人節要送你巧克力好嗎？」

被壓制住的男子憤怒地向圍觀的女性吼了幾聲，又悲哀地哭了起來。

志摩一未忍住對男人翻白眼的衝動，安撫著方才被擄的女性，直到銬上手銬的男人被警車載走，確認女性身心平安無事，機搜404這才結束任務，回到車上待機。

荒謬的案件讓伊吹內心毛躁，不是滋味，志摩則認真思考著，日本的情人節文化和性別平權究竟是出了什麼問題，才會走到今天這步田地。

前幾天桔梗才特別叮囑過所有同仁，請勿進行「巧克力騷擾」，尤其多次聲明女性隊員沒有要送義理巧克力給職場男性同僚的義務，請女性隊員無需有壓力，也請男性隊員不要騷擾女性隊員強要巧克力。

作為代替，今早不分性別每個人桌上都放著一小包巧克力，包裝上面印著機動搜查隊吉祥物警丸，祝芝浦署內各位同仁情人節快樂。

毫無人情壓力的巧克力讓人很是高興，伊吹看看自己的辦公桌，再看看志摩的，除了警丸巧克力外，空空蕩蕩無人問津。

他們對面的座位就不一樣了。

即使桔梗再三提醒，九重世人桌上的巧克力仍堆成一個小山，困擾的九重找不到地方辦公，志摩瞧了一眼，看那包裝的精美度，顯然全都是本命巧克力，陣馬則在旁開始講起自己年輕時也收過不少巧克力的故事。

伊吹甚至不小心看到某些巧克力包裝內的署名是男性隊員的名字，行啊小九，年輕就是本錢，更何況九重可是高富帥，男女通殺也不令人意外。

他又再次檢查了自己的辦公桌，上下翻了一遍也沒找到包裝過的巧克力禮物盒。

不是吧，自己的本命呢？

他滑著辦公椅來到志摩身邊，對志摩露出等待的微笑，一直笑也不說話，志摩卻直接裝沒看到，要他認真打報告。

在旁目睹他被拒絕全程的陣馬，走過來拍了拍他的肩膀，換成說自己什麼時候開始沒收到巧克力、又是怎麼跟老婆認識的故事。

回到此刻，坐在車上的伊吹想著自己對現行犯男子的那句「沒有人有義務情人節要送你巧克力好嗎」，像回力鏢打在自己臉上，打得自己又腫又痛。

確實，即使是志摩一未也沒有義務情人節要送自己巧克力，更何況自己都沒送給志摩了。

但他還是想收到來自志摩的本命巧克力，非常任性的想要。

他看著志摩提著一袋東西和兩杯咖啡從便利商店走出，超商的招牌在夜色中亮得晃眼，提醒他二月十四日剩沒幾個小時，節日就是這樣，差一分一秒，送巧克力的意義就不一樣了。

志摩敲敲玻璃，伊吹打開窗戶，看那人站在車門外問「想好了嗎」，他當然什麼都還沒想好，無論是情人節、巧克力、還是本來那個誰開車的無聊問題。

悶悶不樂的他接過志摩手上的兩杯咖啡，放到車上的飲料座，再轉過頭想對車窗外的志摩說「我來開車」時，那人的手伸進車窗，按著他後腦勺，越過車窗給了他一個充滿巧克力味的吻。

「情人節快樂。」沒給伊吹機會回覆，志摩一未走向車子左側，開了車門坐進駕駛座，低頭繫上安全帶，他用眼角餘光欣賞伊吹呆滯的表情，伊吹一整天臉上的表情都寫滿他有多渴望收到巧克力，「你想要這個對吧。」

有樣學樣，伊吹藍把手伸進購物袋，在一袋能量飲料和小零食中，成功找到拆封過的巧克力，他急急忙忙又拆開一個巧克力包裝，把巧克力丟進嘴裡，在剛融掉時吻上志摩的嘴唇，「也祝你情人節快樂，志摩ちゃん。」

甜中帶苦的味道在嘴裡散開，即使是蜻蜓點水的吻，也覺得甜到不行。

「先說好，我剛剛給的是義理巧克力。」舔過嘴角的巧克力，志摩一未發動引擎，想以其他行動掩飾自己的害臊，「本命巧克力可能給不了了。」

「難道我不是志摩ちゃん的本命！」

「那個可能執勤結束才能給你⋯⋯但明天就不是情人節了。」

「沒關係，我就是想要志摩的本命巧克力！晚點拿到也沒差。」再次打臉自己早送晚送意義就不一樣了的想法，伊吹眼神發亮地望著志摩。

「你不要太期待，我會緊張。」

「哼哼。」怎麼可能不期待。

伊吹藍這下坐不住了，好想趕快拿到志摩的巧克力⋯⋯

到家之後伊吹立刻從後抱住志摩，憑藉身高優勢，下巴擱在志摩頭上，整個人像沒了骨頭，爛在志摩身上。

志摩也沒有叫伊吹從他身上離開，只是帶著伊吹走到床邊，從床頭櫃裡拿出精美的巧克力盒。

「呢，本命巧克力。」

「謝謝志摩ちゃん！」

拿到以後迫不及待當著志摩的面拆開包裝，伊吹正拆到一半，志摩又突然開口。

「你好好想想白色情人節的回禮吧。」

「嗯⋯⋯？」

解開蝴蝶結，打開盒子，伊吹拿出志摩送的本命巧克力——巧克力口味的保險套。

「喜歡嗎？我的本命。」

「⋯⋯我現在就開來吃。」

「要好好品嚐喔。」

「嗯。」伊吹藍把頭埋進志摩肩窩蹭了蹭，雙手卻開始解起志摩的褲頭，「變態。」

「變態？」

「我喜歡。」笑著咬上志摩的耳朵，伊吹藍整天的疲勞都消失了。


End file.
